


By necessity || Human!EridanXFem!Reader||

by MangaMaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaMaze/pseuds/MangaMaze
Summary: ||Human AU||In the worst of times, after what felt like a deadly back stab, [Name] found herself doing the unthinkable.But the worst person she could think of came out to be not as bad as she though... maybe, just maybe she can have her happy ending after all.||If for whatever reason  you rather the insert be non gender specific let me know cause I've been thinking about doing that instead of leaving it as female. So yeah, let me know!||





	1. One good thing.

 

Never before had the plaza of the Mall gone so quiet as that one day.  


At least half the people inside the building had turned to look your way, and with good reason. The incriminating styrofoam cup in your hand was now empty, it's content all over  ** _him_**. His favorite shirt ruined, the coffee stains were sure to stay on the fabric forever, just as your face would forever haunt his mind.  


His brown locks were also dirty, half of it coffee, half of it cream, sticking to his square and perfect face. The dark frame glasses had ended up on the tip of his nose, dripping with liquid just as much as he was dripping with regret.  


He wanted to frown and be angry, in fact he was angry, furious even, yet his face couldn't show it. For the first time in all your time together, you had outmatched him. Not even he could have shown so much hate in just one look.  


With the empty container still in your hand, you turned around, not wanting to give him even one more second of your time. And after just a few walking steps you ran, pushing pass people indiscriminately only wishing to get away at any cost. Out of the plaza and eventually out of the mall threw the ally leading to the parking lot were you regularly met up with him. You had nothing else to say to him, not now not never. It was not like he'd want it to hear what you had to say anyway. Not like he ever did. Your nails dug onto the styrofoam, destroying the cup for good, violently throwing it onto the floor as it made an echo in the half empty parking lot.  


What a disaster. Never in your life had you ever felt so hurt.  


"Motherfucker..." The first word took at least 5 minutes of clenching teeth to actually come out of your mouth. Your tongue was a knob, it felt bad to even speak. With your back against the brick wall you crouched, your head hiding between your arms and your mocha stained hoodie. "Motherfucking Captor you son of a bitch!" After the first word the subsequent ones were easy to let out. Even if you yelled, it all sounded like a nonsensical loud mumble to the people around you, since your tight embrace on your head muffled most of the sounds you emitted.  


This was betrayal at it's worst.   


And from  _him_  of all people.  


**_"Friends no matter what, right?"_ **  


Bullshit.   


You had to know he was talking bullshit since day one. How could he not? Friends? Never. You were just a tool to him probably. You couldn't explain it in any other way. Why would he hang out with you if that wasn't the case?  


Tears had far from begun to fall. You still focused yourself in being angry though. You weren't sad, or so you told yourself.  


A few people passed by you and stared. A few gave a few whispered words of sympathy or anger because of your outrage from mare moments before, but most didn't know what to make of you.  


"Not enough drama for one day? You need to keep making a scene out here twwo?"  


Not giving him a word, you stood up and walked away, chewing on the inside of your cheek to stay silent. Not wanting to give him nor anyone else any satisfaction in seeing you suffer. The only difference he was apparently way more stubborn that your so called friend.  


"Nothing to say noww? Wwell, noww look at that." Step after step he followed you at your same pace, keeping a safe distance from you at all times. You could almost make up the smile on his face, laughing at your state like he always did at any chance he got. "Wwhat you give back inside wwas nothing short of a perfect postal picture. I'll get them printed for Christmas." Nothing. Not a word. The inside of your mouth begun to taste like blood, he frowned. "Funny how you yelled in the middle of the mall but you're so silent noww."  


"Leave me alone, Ampora."  


"Ohhhh your vvoice returned, I thought he had taken it with him together wwith your dignity."  


But there was no response. Now that was shocking. As your feet slowed down and finally came to a complete stop, he expected you to at least try and punch him, at least once, but there was nothing. Instead you just stood there, not saying a word.  


Tapping his shiny leather shoe against the pavement it took him less than a minute to be bored with your non reaction. Your hands clutched your hood tightly, covering your head in shame of your own actions of lack of them. Witty remark after witty remark he made his way around you, ending at your side.  


"What is it that you want?!" You suddenly snapped, removing your hands away from your face making his usual cocky expression drop completely. Even as your brows arched inwards, the pain surpassed any anger you could be feeling at that time.   


Tear, genuine tears and even a few scratches on your face. The border of your messy hair poke out of your hood and it looked worse than ever. One of your sleeves was still tainted, probably with part of the cold drink you had splashed on Sollux face and to top it all off the little makeup you wore on a daily bases was all smeared on your face as if Gamzee had been the one doing your makeup.  


The Hipster douche stood silent just a foot away from you and at your sudden outburst of emotions. "You want to make me feel miserable? Well guess what? You come late to the party Ampora. Nothing you say, nothing you do will make me feel more miserable right now. Or did you just come to point at me and laugh?! Do it for all I care! It's not like it will get any worse!" Violently waving your arms all around, the only thing you did was caught more unwanted attention. You knew you looked silly and miserable, but you felt it too, so what was the point in hiding it?  


At his now lack of response you threw your arms in the air one last time in an attempt to wave him off of your life for good. "Just leave me alone. You won't be seeing much of me anymore anyway." The truth suddenly hit you like a train wreck for the second time in less than 30 minutes. Your best friend had abandoned you. The boy you had come to care about so much had kicked you out of his life for good.  


And now you were alone.  


He was the only thing you could even come to consider a close friend, the only person outside your family and in the city that you truly cared for. Sure you had other friends, but they lived far away, and it's not like you had that many to begin with.  


In silence, Eridan watched as you took various steps further into the parking lot, completely ignoring the car horns being directed at you. It was then that realization hit you again only this time the pain was just one of a baseball bat. Your head was then bashed somewhat delicately against the nearest concrete column, were it rested for a while. You had no ride home, you had no money on you for the most part and your cellphones battery had died. It never had occurred to you you would need another mean of transportation. Sollux was your habitual driver, what would make this time any different?  


"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Three consecutive bangs you gave your poor already hurting head, punishing yourself for not having a back up plan. The one day you had no cash on you. The ONE day had to be the day. "How the fuck am I getting back home now?"  


Another horn was now blown your way and just like every time, you chose to ignore it. It was not a strange occurrence to be yelled by a random driver seeing as you were literally standing in the middle of the road the cars needed to use to get out of the Mall, but this one seemed to be especially persistent.  


With your fist clenching hard and your skin being dug onto by your nails, you turned around ready to flip the driver off, only for your wrist to be met by someones hand.  


And before you could protest, you were sitting on the passingares sit of someones car.  


In the time it took you to process what was happening, the half bleached hair glass wearing male had already driven all the way out of the Mall and was quickly approaching the highway."Wwhere do you livve?" Annoyance dripped from his voice. You didn't answer, still somewhat surprised by his actions. "I asked you wwhere you livved, are you deaf?"   


"Just drop me on the corner or something. I'll find my way home." You mumbled, avoiding his question.  


Eridan sighed, clicking his tongue in frustrated at your commonly known cold attitude to mostly everyone, but he was having none of it, specially not now. "Look, I'm not doing you any favvours here. Evven if you don't look like one most of the time, you're still a wwoman and even if you're a royal pain in my ass it's not decent for a gentlemen to leave you all alone and broke in the Mall." His speech paused as he crossed the highway to the other side of town before speaking again. "So tell me wwhere you livve and suck it up."  


Biting on your lower lip to hold in what you wanted to say, you gave him your address, pointing the way silently.  


He didn't thank you nor did he say anything else. His hand went down onto the radio and he flicked it on, not wanting it to be all complete silence, for his own mental health of course.  


The rest of the drive threw was silent. Awkwardly silent. Your view was stuck somewhere in the outside of the car, not even wanting to think of what was going on. There was no small talk either. What was the point? You had nothing in common. You were loud and messy and he was a neat suck up. You liked games and he liked photography. He was stinking rich and you were low class, your parents working constantly while you slacked off in high school while his father had some kind of fishing company that made God knows how much millions a year.  


That you never got along was not even near the truth, but it's safe to say it was not that simple either. Much to your dismay, your long time crush and best friend had hooked up with a lovely high class girl which you came to dislike rather quickly. It was not her personality, it was not her looks, it was not that she had money, it was just the fact that she was with him. It was no hiding the fact that you liked Sollux. Maybe because of the looks, maybe because he was smart and maybe because he was gentle at first and tough at the next, there was no telling at this point, so it was safe to say that seeing him with someone else hurt you and even made you angry.  
 

And how did Eridan Ampora fit in all this? Well much to yours and Sollux discomfort, he seemed to be Feferis best friend. Clinging onto her like a tick, constantly bugging her about how Sollux was a mess, something which out of your love for him you corrected constantly, something you regretted the second after your spoke.  


But your mouth had always been quicker than your mind.  


"Do you need a tissue or something?" Eridan's voice cut your memories to an abrupt end. You glanced at yourself in the mirror for the first time to find your face a complete mess. Rubbing the non dirty sleeve of your hoodie on your face you let a 'no, thanks' whisper before darting your eyes to the outside of the vehicle once more. You where close to home already, which was a relief. You could now take a shower and sleep for the next week or two. Maybe if you were lucky enough you could even get your mother to bake you cookies of some kind to make you feel better, though you doubted you could ever explain what happened without breaking down making you quickly decided against it.  


As your house came into sight you motioned him to stop, which he of course did. The old fashioned yet modern looking car was out of place in your neighborhood, causing a few people to glance at the sight. As you opened the door to exit the car, you swallowed, holding the doors handle between your still trembling digits. "Thanks."  
  
"Excuse me?"

  
"I said thanks." Just as the first time, the second came a little louder but just as sincere.

  
"Wwhatever." Even not looking at him you could tell he wasn't looking at you either. His eyes were on the road, or maybe the GPS as he searched for a way out of your neighborhood.  "Be gentle wwith the door."

  
"Right." So much for trying to be nice eh? At least he wasn't mocking you which in all honesty was way more than you had expected. Just like he had requested, you closed the door carefully, the second it closed, it locked behind you and he sped off. Not like you were waiting for a heart warming goodbye of any kind but at least some kind of acknowledgement would have been nice.

 

Just as he disappeared round the corner you unlocked your front door and disappeared inside.

 

That day had been the worst day of your life so far, but one thing did come out of it:

 

If Eridan Ampora had the capacity of having human feelings if even for a second then maybe,

 

just maybe,

 

there was hope for you after all...


	2. Menacing Warnings [1/2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably revise this chapter later cause I'm not entirely satisfied with it but I don't wanna take forever to update so here it is even if choppy AF. (Chapter 3 is in a similar state but I'll try to fix it a bit before throwing it out into the world)
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

You were off the wire for almost a week. 5 very long days of nothing. No internet, no phone, just you, a book and your self hatred in bed. Every hour that ticked by was just a somber reminder of the betrayal, of the pain you felt inside. But even when your heart felt on fire, there was nothing on your face. Despite how broken you felt, your outside felt numb.  
  
It took only a day for your mother to came by and ask you if you were OK. Your answer was dismissive every time, no matter how many times she asked all you said was "I'm fine, just go.". This didn't denture her, going as far as to make you pizza which she knew would at least make you come out to eat. But you didn't.

On the other side of the spectrum was your dad. He didn't even try talking to you once, just talked to you like usual and upon receiving no responds just went away. He was of the policy of letting you deal with your problems alone which your mom was clearly not in favor of.

But he was firm on it.  
**"Whatever happened will pass, teenage years always seem like the end of the world but they are not. Plus if she wants help she'll come asking."**  You heard him once say from the other side of  your door probably assuming you were asleep. He really thought you had it in you to ask for help in a moment of weakness.  
Clearly the man didn't know you too well if that was his approach...

 

Days passed, one after another, slowly, painfully and your pain became more and more distant. By the time Friday night rolled around, you had spent all day in the same position. On your side with an old remote in hand. After hours of changing boring channel after boring channel on your small TV, you finally gave in and turned on your computer and phone.

 

Nothing. Not even a single message from him.  
The small amount of hope that had been brewing in you was blown away, put out like a candle leaving you standing in a dark room.  
He wasn't joking. Sollux Captor had ditched you like an old dirty rag he had no more use for.

 

Breath in...

 

Breath out...

 

"Whatever..."

 

Ditching your phone on the bed you turned to your computer instead. Even when your phone was dry of any messages, your computer wasn’t. Quite a few people had tried talking to you throughout the week, leaving message after message. You sighed, dropping your messy-pijama-dressed self onto the chair to better read them all.

 

**AT: hAVENT HEARD OF YOU IN A WHILE, HOPE YOU'RE DOING WELL"**

 

**GC: H3Y DID SOM3THING H4PPEN?  
GC: HIT M3 UP WH3N YOU CAN, W3 C4N H4V3 4 CH4T IF YOU N33D IT**

 

**CG: cant say I know what's happening on your end**  
**CG: but do me a solid and show up before pyrope drives me mad with worry will ya?**

 

**AC:  :33 < hey hey**  
**AC:  :33 < you alright?**  
**AC:  :33 < we're all kind of worried about you**

 

**GC: YOU B3TT3R SHOW UP SOON OR I'LL C4LL THE POLIS3 YOU H34R M3?!  
GC: >:?**

 

And those were just a handful.

This was as close to real socializing you did anymore. Sick and tired of trying to connect with people you had little to no common interests with in places like your high school, you had instead taken the search for friends to the web. Even if they weren't people you could talk to face to face you found a small group you fit in rather quickly. They weren't perfect but you never claimed to be perfect either. This were your real friends, the people you wish you could hang out everyday. The people that after not seeing you on for a whole day, let alone a whole week, worried about your well being safety.

 

It surely sounded cheesy, but in a world where you felt sad and lonely on an almost daily basis, knowing people were worried even if only a little just made you feel loved.

 

Speaking of which

 

**arachnidsGrip** started trolling **dementedDeviant**

 

**AG:** Look who decided to show up. Had a nice time sulking in a corner of your room for a week?

**DD:** I Don’t even wanna know how you knew what I was Doing…

**AG:** I have my sources :::;)

 

The emoticon alone made you groan. For a 17 year old she was so fucking childish some times.

 

**DD:** To answer your question, no, it was shit. Thanks for asking I guess.

**AG:** You’re veeeeeeeery welcome~

**AG:** Guess it was inevitable huh? Captor never striked me as the 8alanced type anyway.

**AG:** Honestly I’m happy it’s done with, least you don’t have to deal with his 8ull anymore.

 

Your hands rubbed against your face, a sigh escaped you. In a way she was right. It wasn't going to get any worse, plus there was only going up after hitting rock bottom. though that still didn’t make the whole thing any less painful.

 

When you said Sollux was your only real life friend, it wasn’t a joke. Economical situation aside it was in your nature to not take people's bullshit. Any lie, any snarky comment that didn’t strike you the right way you pointed it out. Of course, people didn’t like getting called out on their lies and lots of them just stamped you with the ‘crazy bitch’ label and cut all ties with you.

 

You never really cared. Being subscribed to the mentality of ‘better to be alone than in bad company`’ you stood by your principles and just kept acting the way you did.

 

And then you met him. At first you didn’t quite get along either seeing as he too had quite a few personality issues that in a way clashed with yours. His claimed yet explosive personality really got on your nerves sometimes, something you were quick to tell him. He knew this, and he never apologized for it. Not once. But he never left either.

 

Despite how much you clashed at first he never left you and you never left him. It was a strange symbiosis that you came to appreciate the longer it went by which was a few years now. It was all going very well, that was of course, until you realized how much had actually fallen for him.

 

**DD:** It woulD all be way easier if I haD someone to talk to nearby. That bastarD was the only person I talk to in the flesh.

**DD:** GoD I miss him...

 

Funnily enough, Vriska was one of the only other people you had no issues being harsh or direct with. She too didn’t like dealing with lying people and their shit which made you mutually appreciate each others sincerity.

  

**AG:** Oh grow a pair!!!!!!!!

**AG:** If he had the 8alls to kick you out of his life that easily he wasn’t even that serious to 8egin with when he talked a8bout friendship.

**AG:** People call ME a 8itch but you don’t seem me ditching you or any of the other losers talk to for no reason, I stick 8y you no matter what shit you do or say.

**AG:** He clearly didn’t care enough a8out you, so stop giving him power by thinking a8out his sorry ass.

**DD:** It’s not that easy. You know that.

**DD:** Not to mention it’s gonna be awkwarD as FUCK when I have to see him in class anD stuff.

**AG:** So you HAVE 8een skipping classes. No wonder it was hard to find anyone who knew anything a8out you.

**DD:** I was going to ask you about that...

**AG:** Luckily for me, Ampora hasn’t 8locked me yet.

 

His name alone made the entirety of your body freeze.  
The implication of this being he probably told her everything. The coffee, the parking lot crying, the awkward ride... This revelation mortified you.

 

Fingers mashed onto the keyboard like never before but Vriska just barely beat you to it.

  
**  
AG:** I was actually going to ask him a8out you 8ut low and 8ehold he came to me first.

  
  
This second revelation struck you as odd. Vriska and Eridan were, for lack of a better word, old friends. Seems they used to play table tops together at some point and one day he tried flirting with him and she openly told him to fuck the hell off. They haven’t seen each other since, though it seems they do chat every now and again.

 

As far as you knew they were relatively close at some point, no best friends but… friends.

 

Still, the fact that Eridan had gone to talk to Vriska first meant one of two things:

 

He did it to have someone that knew who you were to laugh at you with or, something was up.

 

In this case, it was the latter.

 

**AG:** Apparently Pixies ditched him, too. Donno exactly why 8ut I can tell it was recent, like, yesterday recent.

**DD:** Wait, really?

**AG:** You read me.

**AG:** She just went 8ack an forth about nothing for a few hours and suddenly, out of FUCKING nowhere, told him they needed to stop 8eing friends.

**AG:** He thought it was a joke 8ut it seems it was very true.

**AG:** It was over trollian, too. Pixies never striked me as the coward type 8ut hey, what do I know????????

**DD:** There has to be a reason.

**DD:** It’s weirD enough that Sollux DiD it out of the blue, now Pixies too?

**DD:** Did he tell you why?

**AG:** He’s not sure. All she said was, and I quote:

**AG:** CC: We’ve been friends for forever, but I’m sincerely ti----------red of dealing wit) ( your outbursts.

**AG:** CC:I think we s) (ould give eac) ( ot) (er some space, some time to t)-(ink.

**AG:** CC: For now t) (oug) ( It’s better if we stop being friends.

**AG:** CC: W) (en, IF, I’m EVER ready to talk to you again, I’ll contact you.

**AG:** She didn’t even let him respond, she just 8locked his sorry ass.

**AG:** I mean, I KNOW Ampora’s a leech 8ut dyyyyyyyyum! that was cold.

**DD:** I assume he DiDn’t take it very well?

**AG:** That would 8e putting it lightly. If I had known the monumental 8reakdown he was going to have I would have recorded it for posterity.

 

That… that really made you feel somewhat bad.

 

**D:** AnD I thought he was the bastarD, guess I was wrong huh?

**AG:** No, you got that right.

**AG:** It just happens that Pixies and Captor are 8astards too.

**AG:** Whatever the case, I’m happy you’re alive.

**AG:** Last thing I need is someone else dropping dead in this miserable circle.

**DD:** Wait, someone else?

**AG:** Oh I didn’t tell you?

**AG:** One of the dudes in my RP group died recently. Remember Guy? Yeah, him.

 

That came out as quite the shocker. You didn’t know many of them, but you had talked to Guy over trollian a few times. As far as you knew he was 20 and was in college. Never did strike you as the most interesting guy but he was nice enough.

 

**DD:** Sorry to hear that…

**AG:** Eh I’m alright honestly.

**AG:** Mostly I’m just surprised. Always though he was an alright weirdo but apparently he got into some gang shit or something.

**AG:** Whatever, there’s no use crying over spilled milk.

**DD:** This gives me a lot of hope for when I Die. I’m sure you’ll be crying your eyes out…

 

You didn’t even need to say that was sarcasm, thank god.

 

**AG:** Hey, I’m no heartless 8itch.

**AG:** That guy was just a dude I played with, he wasn’t my friend like you are.

**AG:** Though don’t count me on me crying.

**AG:** I’ll be sad, sure 8ut I aint ruining my eyeliner for your dead ass.

 

That got a chuckle. Weather she was joking or not you didn't care. If there was one thing about Vriska was that she always got you in a better mood, even if it meant berrading everyone in the world, including  you.

 

**AG:** You know, now that I think a8out it.

**AG:** Since Guys gone we may have an empty seat, wanna join the game?

**DD:** The same one where the guy just DieD? Isn't that a bit… morbid?

**AG:** Just 8ecause he got his sorry ass killed doesn't mean we have to stop our fun.

**AG:** It's just like someone else dropped out which is nothing new really.

 

Even without knowing any of the people she played with currently they already strikes you as odd. Not that moving on was a bad thing but there is a difference between someone just walking and someone getting killed by gang violence.

 

You gave a shrug in real life, not really giving the whole thing much more though. If they were OK well more power to them.

 

**DD:** I wish I coulD, but I live a bit far away Don’t you think?

**AG:** That can 8e arranged.

**AG:** I can get someone to pick you up 8ut only if you promise you won’t ask questions.

**DD:** That sounDs oDDly menacing…

**AG:** Don’t 8eat around the 8ush! Will you or will you not join?

**AG:** I need an answer 8efore someone else takes the seat.

**DD:** Maybe. Now that I’ll be stuck in my house for longer I guess I coulD use an excuse to go out.

**DD:** Give me a few Days to think about it ok?

**AG:** There’s going to 8e a like, two or three week hiatus since Guy died so take your time. Just let me know ASAP

**DD:** SounDs like a plan.

**AG:** GR8!

**AG:** Hey I have to hit the hay, I have shit to do tomorrow morning.

**AG:** Hit me up when you’re up or something, or well, if you decide what you’re going to do.

**DD:** Go rest. I’ll HYU sometime tomorrow.

**AG:** Kay! L8r nerd! ::::)

 

**arachnidsGrip** stopped trolling **dementedDeviant**

 

With Vriska gone you took the time to answer few more chats, most of them single responds since the users were offline. Deciding to take a minute take a shower and get some food, you pondered if joining Vriskas game would be a good idea. You had done your fair share of RPing, both table top and online, but had since retired to being the antisocial person you were now (which you have Captor to thank for in one way or another.) Maybe restarting on that old forgotten hobby wouldn’t be such a bad thing. You had met a few of your online friends playing them after all, maybe it was time for you to make new friends.

 

It would be an interesting experience, especially since you had never played the game they did. It was some sort of fantasy, a desiccated world were only the fittest, strongest and smarter people survived. For what little Vriska had told you it sounded interestingly enough.

 

Opening the taps you stepped into the warm shower, being the first decent one you had in days just felt right. The ruining water washed away your pain and your worries leaving you in a state of short lived but very real bliss. But your mind wouldn't let you rest that easily. Your thoughts drifted back to the whole ‘Feferi kicking Eridan out of his life’ ordeal and how odd it all seemed. It did occur to you it might have been a direct response to what Sollux did though figuring out exactly how or why was or something your tired mushy brain was yet prepared to do.

Besides, it’s not like you were going to see Ampora any time soon. Luckily for you, him, much like Feferi, went to different school from yours. A Private school, of course that was situated somewhere near the coast a good drive away from where you lived.  
  
It did make you feel kind of bad. Well, sort of. Eridan wasn't exactly well liked by most people. He was pretty arrogant and tended to look down on those less well off than himself. This explained why of all people he was so enthralled with Feferi despite how little in common they really had. Sure they were both filthy rich and went to the same school but other than that and their mutual interest in the sea they weren't even remotely similar.

 

Feferi was a social butterfly. A quirky odd one, but rich people had that oddness to them apparently. Even knowing you would never really be friends you admired her and thought of her as a nice person. Her smile could brighten up a room and she had the patience and energy to deal with her boyfriends mood swings which you knew you wouldn't be able to handle as well. Deep down you wished you'd met her in a better way, at a better time in your life. Her need to include everyone and make everyone happy would have surely rubbed on you and you would have been friends.

Hell you even found her sea puns adorable...

 

But like most things, that wasn't going to happen. 

 

And on the other completely side of the spectrum stood Ampora.

 

A snarky know-it-all that in reality knew nothing. He was rude and denigrating. Every word he ever said was hurtful to someone, be it directly or indirectly. And when he wasn't being mean there was a reason to it.  
Personal gain?  
A need to come off as superior in front of someone?

 

No wonder he was a loner, it was his only option since little to no people would put up with that kind of attitude.

 

Yet despite all this, he was now alone, much like you.  
Guess it was more reliability than pity but still. Even if he had been an asshole to you for months, a part of you couldn't help but remember that even if begrudgingly, he had helped you at your lowest.

 

Maybe it had been the warm water, but a part of you wanted to find a way to thank him. Not that you really would, nothing you would do or get him would get any kind of positive reaction. You quickly abandoned the idea.

 

Drying yourself, you slipped in a new sets of clothes and with your hair still dripping you went into the kitchen where you heated up some old pizza in the oven. A few minutes and a glass of water later, you finally made your way upstairs again. Setting everything down you sat back down ready to indulge yourself in some very violent videogames to take your anger out on but there was a new chat window you never expected to see. It had a single message and though you didn’t have the person in your contact list...

 

...you knew exactly who the handle belonged to.

   


**caligulasAquarium** started trolling **dementedDeviant**

 

**CA:** If you knoww wwhat’s good for you, you wwon’t join Vvriskas game.

 

**caligulasAquarium** stopped trolling **dementedDeviant  
**   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For note, Guy isn't meant to be anyone important, just a random dude that happened to die for plot convenience.  
> There is no meaning behind his existence so don't sweat it too much.
> 
> Also sorry it was mostly chat based, I'm trying to ease my way into writing this again. Next chapter will have some more of this and THEN will come more actual plot.
> 
> In case you haven't noticed the plot will take off slowly and as will the love story so please be patient till I get there. Don't wanna just rush into in and make a mess out of the whole thing, set up is important my dudes and dudetts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to figure out how and when the hell I wrote this. I've had it for ages but never kept it going for whatever reason.
> 
> To be honest, I wish I had the capability to write like this again, but alas, life is sad like that.
> 
> Anyway, if this gets a few kudos like 10, maybe? I'll keep it going. It's mostly teen drama but the plot I had/have planned for it is sort of interesting so, yeah. Let me know if you like it.
> 
>  


End file.
